


milkshakes n' fries

by okayhope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhope/pseuds/okayhope
Summary: Josie didn't ask to work the night shift at McDonalds, let alone work it with Penelope Park.





	1. the shop down sunset boulevard

Josie didn't ask to work the night shift at McDonalds, let alone work it with Penelope Park. She didn't really have a choice though. Who allowed LA's rent to be so goddamn high? Sharing her apartment with Lizzie and Hope helped out with that situation, but she still had to do her part. However, she had no idea she'd be stuck in a McDonald's two streets down from Sunset Boulevard with the Satan incarnate herself.

 

It had been a slow night, Josie helped one or two lively locals, but the rest of the night was almost nice. _Almost_.

 

"Penelope, _please_ stop smoking in the back room," Josie coughed through the smoke. Penelope flashed a smirk in her direction.

_God, why does she have to look like **that**. _Josie found herself thinking unconsciously before shaking the thought out of her head.

 

“Sorry, boss,” she saluted, putting out the joint on the window ledge. Penelope walked past her, a little too close, her arm brushing Josie’s ever so slightly and Josie hated how her skin was on fire. Why does this always happen? Sure. Penelope was attractive, maybe even the most attractive girl she’s ever seen, but it doesn’t detract from the fact that she is the actual worst. She’s lazy, she’s a stoner, she probably hasn’t worked a day in her life, and her smirk, _her goddamn smirk_ , showing off her perfect teeth, and her eyes are so green, they’re like staring into a forest. _Goddammit_. Why did this turn into Josie complimenting her?

 

“You good, JoJo?” Penelope waved her hand in front of Josie’s face. _Fuck_. How long had she been standing there?

 

Josie shook her head, “fine.”

 

“If I’m not mistaken, you were mesmerized by my beauty,” Penelope said, using her hands to exaggerate her features.

 

Josie scoffed, “In your dreams, Park.”

 

“So why the night shift,” Penelope asks, bluntly, catching Josie off guard. She hasn’t asked her anything personal before. Or maybe it’s because Josie’s cold attitude towards the shorter girl.

 

Josie shrugs, “I have morning classes.” She makes her way over to the cash register, getting ready to count the bills and call it a night. Penelope hops on the counter next to her.

 

“Figures,” Penelope smiled.

 

“What?” Josie asked, feeling way too small under Penelope’s gaze.

 

Penelope shrugged, “Pretty _and_ smart. You’re a double threat.”

Josie felt her face heat up, and her hand stopped still holding a $5 bill a little too tight. Josie hoped and prayed that Penelope couldn’t tell. But before she could do anything, Penelope was hopping off the counter and making her way to the other cash register to count bills. A comfortable silence settled over them, with the sound of them flicking through bills and occasional buzz from the ice cream machine that always seemed to be broken. From time to time, Josie would look over at Penelope and if she wasn’t imagining it, she thought Penelope was doing the same.

 

It all seemed to end too soon. Before she knew it, Penelope and her were standing outside of the shop, locking the door. Josie didn’t want to say goodbye for the strangest reason, but she didn’t know why. The shorter girl left first, but not before waving Josie goodbye. Josie sat in her car wondering what the hell just happened.

 

-

 

12 o’clock was when Josie got home every day. Usually, Hope and Lizzie had been asleep by then, unless it was finals week. Josie set down her keys and went to her room to get changed, but her phone buzzed in her pocket before she could.

 

Penelope: looks like you forgot something

 

Her license, her fucking driver’s license.

 

Penelope: little dangerous to drive around without it

 

Josie: Oh god. Where’d you find it?

 

Penelope: in the back room, left my jacket in there and found this beaut on the table

 

Penelope: they really captured your resting concerned pouty face

 

Josie: Shut up.

 

Penelope: I’ll drive it over

 

Josie: You don’t have to. I mean, it is 12 at night. I can get it from you tomorrow at work

 

Penelope: I don’t mind

 

And it wasn’t long before she found Penelope at her front door, in clothes other than her McDonalds uniform. _A fucking leather jacket, are you kidding me?_

 

“Here you are, m’lady,” Penelope bowed a little when Josie opened the door.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Josie deadpanned, but Penelope just chuckled in return.

 

“Nice Spiderman sweats,” Penelope smirked and Josie felt all too little again.

 

“Thanks again I guess,” Josie said awkwardly, reaching to close the door before, Penelope reaches out and stops it.

 

“Do you wanna go somewhere?” Penelope asked.

 

And Josie doesn’t know why, maybe someone compelled her to do it or maybe it was the sleep deprivation shrouding her logic. But never in a million years would Josie think she’d ever say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic sksjsjjs. I miss them too much not to do anything about it
> 
> Twitter @saltzmanparks


	2. wide awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Pen's adventures around LA in the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to read this, woah. Thanks for the support, over 100 kudos wow. Thank you! :)  
> Also I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways :)

The last place Josie probably expected herself to be at 12:30 in the morning, would be sitting in the passenger seat of Penelope’s worn-down hatchback, driving amongst the party people who were still alive in the dead of night. She had to admit, she’s never seen LA like this before. So vibrant, so alive. Despite not sleeping for the past 12 hours, Josie was wide awake. More awake than ever. Maybe it had something to do with the raven-haired girl beside her, or maybe it was just her brain short circuiting from the lack of power it’s been getting.

 

Josie probably fell asleep during the ride because it wasn’t long before Penelope pulled up to a curb. Bright neon blue lights read “Mystic Records.”

 

“Where are we?” Josie asks, Penelope grabbing spare keys from her pockets.

 

“My main hustle,” Penelope smiles, holding the door open for Josie.

 

Josie walks inside and was met with a sense of comfort. The Christmas lights hung up the edges of the walls lit up the store just enough so Josie could see everything. Shelves filled with vinyls lined the store, Josie’s smiles at a crate labeled “Peez’s Picks” with a goofy doodle she assumes Penelope drew. Next to Penelope’s crate was two more labeled, “Kirby’s Corner” and “M.G.’s Cheese.”

 

Josie snorts, “’M.G.’s Cheese?’”

 

Penelope looks up from behind the counter, “oh yeah,” she chuckles, “M.G. couldn’t find anything that worked well enough for his name, so he chose, well, cheese.”

 

Josie smiles, “so why’d you take me here?”

 

“Well, I figured, since we are going to become friends- “

 

“We aren’t already friends?” Josie asks, trying not to sound too sadden by the news.

 

“Co-workers, yes. But friends,” Penelope reassures, “we soon will be,” and flashes her signature smirk Josie’s direction.

 

“As I was saying,” Penelope continues, “I was thinking I could show you bits and pieces of my life, in exchange for yours as well, obviously.”

 

Josie tilts her head in confusion, Penelope thinks she might melt at the spot.

 

“Think of it like this,” Penelope explains, moving to sit on the counter next to where Josie was standing, “tonight, I’ll show you what’s important to me, the little stuff first. Then tomorrow, you take me somewhere.”

 

“Anywhere?” Josie asks.

 

“Anywhere.”

 

Josie processes the proposal, then nods, “Alright,” she says, “so why here?”

 

“Well,” Penelope hops off the counter, taking Josie by the hand around the store, “this was my first job when I moved here.”

 

“Where are you from?” Josie asks, still holding Penelope’s hand as she drags her around.

 

“That’s not so important,” Penelope replies, Josie swears she hears Penelope’s voice break a little. “But, what is, is that I’m here now, right Jojo?” Penelope stops and smiles at Josie.

 

“Right,” Josie smiles back.

 

“But, M.G. and Kirby were my first friends here, and now this place, is like a second home to me,” Penelope says, leaning against the shelf behind her.

 

“So why the other job?” Josie asks.

 

“LA is expensive,” Penelope shrugs, “that’s mostly why.”

 

“Right,” Josie nods, feeling a little stupid because she probably should’ve known.

 

Penelope squeezes her hand, “but, I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t take the job. And for that, it was worth it.”

 

Josie’s face heats up, but in the dim lighting of the store, Penelope couldn’t tell. Penelope looks at the digital clock on the wall. It was almost 2 am.

“Come on,” she drags Josie towards the door, “the night’s still young.”

 

Josie happily obliges and takes one quick look back in the store, before Penelope locks I back up and they leave.

 

-

 

“So,” Josie asks after a while, “where are we going, now?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Penelope takes her eyes off the road for a slight second to smile at the girl next to her before taking a turn into some way too dense foresting for Josie’s liking.

 

“You aren’t going to kill me or anything right?” Josie asks, “’cause that’s messed up, and my friend, Hope, could kick your ass. Lizzie could too.”

 

Penelope laughs, “Calm down, Saltzman, I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“Then why the ominous trees,” and before Penelope could answer, the curtain of trees gave way to LA’s skyline in all of its glory.

 

“Taking the scenic route,” Penelope answers, nonchalantly. Josie, however, was blown away. All these years living in LA, she’s never seen it like _this_.

 

“Oh, wow,” the words leave Josie’s lips in almost a whisper.

 

LA never seemed to sleep, even in the earliest hours of the day. Whether there was still people partying their hearts out, or stressed out college students working on an unfinished project due the next day, it never seemed to end.

 

Penelope parks and gets out of the car and grabs a blanket from the backseat of her car.

 

“What did I say about murder?” Josie jokes.

 

Penelope laughs laying out the blanket, “This is probably the only place you can see stars in LA,” Penelope lays down on the blanket and pats the empty side, motioning Josie to come join her. They lay silent for a while, Josie’s skin burning at the slight sensation of Penelope’s skin touching hers. Penelope would never admit it out loud, but her skin was on fire too.

 

“So, you like astronomy?” Josie asks.

 

“Not me,” she replies, “my brother. It reminds me of him.”

 

Knowing her reaction before, Josie tries not to pry too much.

 

“Talk to me,” Josie says, looking over in Penelope’s direction. Penelope looks over at Josie and smiles. And off Penelope went on her extensive astronomical knowledge. She talks about Orion and his fate unfortunate in the hands of his lover, Artemis. She asks Josie which star is her favorite, which was nerdy and around anyone other than Josie, she’d never say such thing, but Josie was just different.

-

The night seems to end too soon, and Josie finds herself and Penelope at the front door of her apartment.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Josie asks, not wanting to close the door. Not yet at least.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Penelope smiles, and two of them stand there, seeming to wait for something that seemed inevitable. Faces inching closer together, Josie’s eyes close.

 

And it comes out in a whisper, “goodnight, Jo.”

 

Josie opens her eyes to nothing, _goddammit Penelope Park_.

 

She closes the door, smiling so hard her face hurt. It was almost four-thirty in the morning, and Josie’s never felt more awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Come chat with me on Twitter! @saltzmanparks


End file.
